The Date
by VioletNova9
Summary: Steven has trouble expressing his feelings to Connie, and the Gems want to help him prepare for his date with her. But will all go to plan? *First story*
1. Chapter 1

Steven paced back and forth, wondering whether he should call his best friend, Connie. It was difficult because she was not only his closest friend, but his crush.

Today had been a particularly hard one. He kept hesitating every time he place his hand down on the phone.

"It's usually so easy. I mean, I like her but this time it's different." He pondered.

It was a weird different, he didn't know what he was feeling. And no one seemed to notice until a certain purple gem came out of her room.

"Hey Steman! How's it hanging?" The purple girl shouted

"Hey Amethyst." The young gem said quietly.

Amethyst had seen the phone in his hands. And immediately got interested in who he was going to call.

"Who're you callin?" Amethyst asked with great enthusiasm. Steven stopped pacing, and started to get nervous.

"Um…uh…oh! I'm calling onion!" "Yeah, we're great friend's onion and I!" Steven said a little too suddenly"

Amethyst, of course wasn't buying it. She then knew exactly what was going on.

"Ooooh are you gonna call Cooonniee?" She said teasingly to the half gem.

"I..Um…maybe"? Steven said, giving up. Amethyst was not going to stop until she had answers.

"I thought it was easy to call her?" "Why are you being all weird?" She said, wondering.

Steven sighed. He wished he knew.

"I know why". Amethyst and Steven looked behind them, seeing the mysterious fusion gem standing on the warp pad. She had just come back from a mission.

"Oh, hey Garnet" Amethyst said slumping on the couch. Steven was curious as to what Garnet knew.

The fusion gem stepped forward toward Steven, bent down to eye level and said.

"Love".

Steven was startled. "Love? I know I like her, but I didn't think it'd be as strong as this." He thought.

"Oooooh, of course. Garnet of all people would know that" Amethyst said as she fell onto the couch, face down.

Steven turn towards Garnet. Well, yeah. She IS the fusion gem of Ruby and Sapphire. They're the very definition of love. He thought to himself.

Steven looked down at his phone to look at Connie's picture. "Of course I love her. She's pretty, smart, stunning, has a beautiful smile, and not to mention she's great with a sword." Steven had thought, looking starry-eyed into oblivion.

Amethyst lifted her head to see Steven, rolling her eyes as she said "There he goes again".

The adolescent shook his head, coming back to reality. "So, what should I do? Do I tell her how I feel?"

Garnet nodded. "That would be the best option, if you feel you're ready to do so".

Amethyst got up from the couch and made her way to the fridge. "So, how's Steven going to tell Miss Connie that he loooooves her?"

Steven thought about it for a bit. There were many ways, but he wanted to do something special for his beautiful friend.

"How about a date?" He suggested.

Garnet and Amethyst exchanged glances. They wanted to help Steven, but they didn't know the first thing about dates. Well, at least Amethyst didn't. Garnet knew somewhat about them. They saw Greg take Rose Quartz on dates, but they never really understood the romantic relations of human beings. But never the less, they decided to help.

Garnet looked at Steven with a slight smile. "If that's what you think you should do, then go for it. We'll help you as best we can".

Amethyst nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we gems don't know much about this sort of stuff. But we'll do whatever we can to make our Steven happy!"

Steven ran up to Garnet and hugged her, giving her a huge smile. "Thanks you guys!

Amethyst turned to Steven and gave him a thumbs-up. "No problem Stevie".

Steven let go of Garnet, and started pacing again.

"Okay, first things first. where to have the date…."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been an hour since Steven had thought of the date idea. He, Garnet and Amethyst were sitting on the couch discussing where it was going to be, what he's wearing and what he should do.

"Okay, so where are we having it again?" Steven asked.

"That restaurant near the water tower? You know, where we formed as Alexandrite and tried to convince Connie's parents that we were a nuclear family?" Amethyst replied.

"Oh, yeah. I remember that. That was a while ago." Steven said as he thought about the memory.

It wasn't a particularly good one, After Connie got yelled at by her parents that she'll never see Steven again, He and Connie tried running away in a bus when a furious Alexandrite caught them and scolded them for doing such a foolish thing. Luckily, things worked out and they are allowed to see each other again.

"At least it's something we can laugh about now" Steven said with a smile.

"Focus, you two." Garnet said while writing down things on a list.

"Aww, come on Garnet. It's not like we're practising fusion". Amethyst said while stuffing chips in her mouth. And then later the whole bag.

"I know, I just want Steven to have a good time with Connie". Garnet said looking up at Steven with a smile.

"Thanks Garnet. Okay, so what should I wear?" The young Gem wondered.

He walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, staring intently at all his clothes. Almost all of course, were his signature star shirts and blue jeans. But one stood out in particular. It was an old tuxedo he had. He couldn't remember what he wore it for.

"When did I ever wear this?" He thought. It look nice, a little dusty but nice.

"Hey Garnet! Amethyst! What about this?" He called out.

The fusion-gem looked up from the list and studied the outfit.

"It looks nice Steven, very fitting." Garnet approved.

"Looks neat!" the purple gem nodded in agreement.

The warp pad went off, Pearl was back.

"Oh, hey Pearl! You okay?" The young gem asked.

The elegant gem looked over at Steven while walking off the warp pad.

"Oh! Yes, I'm okay. Thank you Steven." Pearl assured.

She saw the suit in Steven's hands.

"Um, Steven what are you doing with that old suit?" She asked.

"Steven's going on a date!" Amethyst blurted.

"He's what!?" Pearl fretted.

"Oh calm down P, it's just a date". Amethyst said with a smirk.

"Amethyst's right, it's not like Steven's going on a mission. And he can handle those." Garnet assured.

Pearl looked down, and sighed. "Of course, my little gem is growing up." She hated to admit it, she had to let him do his own thing sometimes".

She looked up at Steven.

"Okay, I'll let him go on this...date. But I want to help. Pearl announced.

"Is that okay with you Steven?" She asked.

"I don't mind!" Said a smiling Steven. He was starting to get excited about the Gems helping him out.

Garnet stood up, confirming everything they had so far.

"So what we have is reservations at the restaurant at 6:00pm, wearing a suit. Anything else we're missing Steven?" Garnet asked.

"Not that I know of…oh! Am I aloud to take Connie to the beach after dinner? Just for a walk?

"I don't see why not…Just keep her safe, okay Steven? Garnet added.

"With all my life" Steven said, blushing.

"How about I give you some lessons on etiquette?" Pearl suggested.

"Um, yeah sure." Steven said, a little unsure.

"Oh don't worry, it's just to show you can be a gentleman in front of Connie". Pearl clarified.

"Yeah, I know" the young gem said, with a slight smile.

"Okay, Pearl you help Steven. Amethyst you clean up the suit and I'll make the reservations" Garnet decided.

All four nodded and went straight to work. Amethyst wasn't all that enthusiastic in having the cleaning job, but did it anyway. Teaching etiquette to Steven wasn't as hard as she thought it'd be. He got almost everything right on the 1st try. Garnet had the easiest job, call the restaurant and book in a time. Another hour had passed and everything was done. Now all that was left to do, was to call Connie.

Steven walked over to where his phone was and picked it up, looking over to the gems for some sign of motivation.

All 3 gems looked at each other then back at Steven.

They all smiled at him, giving him a sign of encouragement

"Go for it". Garnet affirmed.

Steven smiled back. He looked back at his phone and started dialling.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting for her felt like forever. He had gone over what he was going to say at least 10 times, but he was finally ready. She picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Oh, hey Steven! What's up?" Said a cheery Connie.

"H-hey Connie." "Um…I was wondering…" Steven stuttered.

"Is everything okay? You sound nervous." She asked.

She's getting worried, I better cut to the chase. Steven thought.

"No, I'm okay. Um…would you like to go out to dinner with me at 6:00 tomorrow?" Steven said hopefully.

"You mean…like a date?" She asked sounding stunned.

"Y-yeah. Is it okay?" He asked, looking down.

"Are you kidding? I'd love too! I just have to ask my parents." She said excitedly

Steven looked up at the Gems with a relieved smile. Now he had to wait for Connie to come back with an answer. This was going to be hard, considering her parents are quite strict.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the line. Anxiously waiting for an answer.

"My parents say I can go! They'll drop me off at your place and pick me up again, but they want me back by 10:00pm". She answered.

"That's awesome! I'll see you at my place at 6:00. Bye Connie!" Steven finished

"Bye Steven!" Connie Replied before hanging up.

He put the phone down, before running around the house shouting "I'VE GOT A DATE!"

Amethyst quickly jumped in on the fun and starting running with him. She then proceeded to shout "STEVEN'S GOT A DATE!"

Pearl, trying to hold back a smile said "Alright you two, that's enough".

Garnet placed a hand on Pearls shoulder.

"Let them have their fun". She said with a smile.

Pearl looked up, finally letting out the smile.

"You're right". She said to the fusion.

10 minutes later the excitement died down. Steven looked over at the clock, it read: 10:00pm.

Pearl looked over at Steven and saw what he was looking at. Motherly instincts kicking in, she said "Steven you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, I think its best if you go to bed soon".

Steven nodded and got off the couch making his way to the stairs that lead up to a platform, where his bed and all of his belongings were.

"Good night you guys!" Steven called out.

One by one the Gems got up and started making their way to the door, which held their rooms.

"Good night" Garnet said before walking in.

"Night little man" Amethyst followed.

And lastly Pearl stepped in, taking a last look at Steven.

"Good night Steven". Pearl said as the door closed.

Steven sigh and laid down on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. But most of all, he couldn't stop thinking about Connie. He picked up his phone and swiped through his photos, most of them containing him and Connie. No matter what face she pulled in front of the camera, she always looked beautiful to him.

"I just hope tomorrow will go well". He thought.

He slowly drifted his eyes to sleep, thinking of the girl of his dreams.

*The next morning*

Steven woke up to sounds of chatter. He got up and smiled, thinking of the night before.

"Today's the day" He thought to himself.

He jumped out of bed and ran down to the kitchen. Running past the Gems.

"Good morning Steven, you seem awfully jumpy" Pearl said surprised.

"Well yeah, he has a date remember P?" Amethyst reminded.

Steven made his way to the cupboard to get some cereal and then the fridge for the milk. He went to the bench to make his breakfast when Amethyst asked:

"What're you going to do in your spare time Stevie?"

Steven turned around the bowl of cereal in his hands.

"I'm not sure. It's going to be a while before Connie comes around"

He glanced at the clock, it read: 12:34.

"Well, to start off we could do some cleaning up" Pearl started.

Steven and Amethyst groaned in response.

"It's that or wait an agonizing few hours for your date". Garnet added.

Steven agreed "Well, it's better than nothing."

"And if you're lucky…" Garnet continued.

Steven sat down to eat his breakfast, still looking at Garnet wait for her to finish.

"I'll tell you about Ruby and Sapphire's first date". She finished

"Are you serious? Awesome!" Said a starry eyed Steven.

Garnet nodded with a smile.

"Finish your breakfast and we'll get started. Garnet finished.

 ***4 hours later***

"Okay, that's the whole house top to bottom. I can't think of anything else that needs cleaning" Pearl said, wondering.

"Thank goodness…" Amethyst muttered to herself as she fell face first onto the couch.

Steven checked the clock: 4:42.

The rest of the gems joined Amethyst on the couch.

"Hey Garnet, are you going to tell us about Ruby and Sapphires date?" asked an eager Steven.

"Well, we are all finished. I don't see why not." Garnet replied.

"Let's see. It all started when..."

 ***20 minutes of storytelling later***

"Okay, it's 5:00 now…should I start getting ready?" Steven asked

"I think it's best you do that Steven". Pearl answered.

Steven then had a shower, and proceeded to get ready in the bathroom. He came out 45 minutes later all ready and wearing his suit.

"You look handsome Steven." Garnet commented

"Steman, you looking fancy schmancy!" Amethyst chimed in.

Pearl took a step toward Steven and knelt down. She pulled him into a hug.

"Our little gem is growing up". She sniffed.

Steven hugged her back until she let go.

"Okay, you only have 15 minutes left. Have you got everything? Wallet? Money?" Pearl reminded.

"Yep, I've got everything! Steven assured.

Pearl spent the next 5 minutes fixing Stevens tie. Until Steven went to the window to watch for his friend. He saw 3 figures walking up the stairs to the temple.

"Well, this is it". He thought.

He made his way over to the door and opened it…


	4. Chapter 4

Steven couldn't believe what he saw…

Connie looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a floor length blue dress with a one shoulder strap, showing off her dark complexion. Her waist long ebony hair was down and flowing behind her, showing off her silver necklace. At the bottom, it held a beautiful diamond incrusted key.

Steven was astonished, he didn't know what to say.

"Hi Steven". Connie started off.

"Oh…um…hi Connie! Hello Mr. and Dr Maheswaran" Said a nervous Steven.

"Hello Steven, is your….guardians home?" Connie's mother asked.

That's when Pearl came up behind Steven.

"Oh, hello! Would you like to come inside for a beverage?" Pearl offered.

"That would be lovely, thank you." Mr. Maheswaran answered.

Connie's parents walked in, leaving Steven and Connie by themselves. The awkward silence between them broke when Connie asked:

"Hey, how're we going to get to the restaurant again?"

"Lion's going to take us of course!" Steven said, going back to his old self. He started to get more comfortable as they talked.

"I think we'd better get going if we're going to make the reservations. Pearl! Connie and I are going to the restaurant! Said Steven.

"Alright! Just be careful, and keep her safe!" Pearl called back.

Steven opened the door for Connie to go outside, where lion was waiting.

"Milady, if I may escort you?" Steven asked with his arm out, beckoning her to put her arm on.

"Oh, but of course Sir Steven". Connie giggled, going along with it.

She put her arm through Steven's arm, and they proceeded to walk down the stairs.

She looked at Steven with glistening eyes. "He's so nice towards me, what did I ever do to deserve him?" She wondered.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and walked towards Lion. Steven lifted up Connie in bridal style and put her on Lion, he then climbed up and got in front of her.

"Okay Lion, you know what to do". Steven commanded.

Lion obeyed, he opened up the portal and jumped through.

 ***10 seconds of teleportation time later***

Lion jumped out of the portal, arriving at their destination. Steven got off Lion first and held out a hand for Connie to grab as she jumped down.

"Okay Lion, you stay here until Connie and I are done".

Lion obeyed, and laid on the ground.

"Wow, he isn't usually this good." Steven wondered.

"Shall we check in, Steven?" Connie asked.

"But of course. After you, Milady." Steven said as he held the door open for her.

"Thank you, Sir Steven." She joked as she walked in.

They walked over to the maître and waited for someone to come over.

"Hello, do you have a reservation?" The waiter politely asked.

"Yep! A 6:00 reservation for Steven Universe and Connie. Steven replied.

The waiter took a quick look at the list.

"Is it a reservation for Mr. and Ms. Universe? "

Steven and Connie looked at each other and blushed.

"Um, yes. That would be us." Steven stammered.

"Excellent, right this way Sir and Madame." The waiter said, walking them to their table.

He had led them outside to the table, which had a beautiful view of the beach, stars and moon. When he knew which table they were going to be placed at, he sped up slightly to pull out the chair for Connie.

"Thank you Steven."

Steven smiled in response and sat opposite her. The waiter handed out the menus.

"Would you like to start out with some drinks?"

"Can we have 2 sodas please?" Steven replied.

"Of course Sir, we won't be long."

The waiter started walking away when Connie looked at Steven with concern.

"Steven, if my parents find out I'm having soda-"

"Don't worry, they won't know." Steven assured.

Connie looked over at the beach, it was a calming scene. Apart from the music coming from inside and the people talking, all they could hear was the waves coming in and going out. Steven on the other hand, looked around. He noticed there wasn't many people at the restaurant, and that they were the only ones outside. He looked over at Connie, who was still looking at the beach.

"So, how've you been?" Steven Started.

Connie snapped back to reality and looked over at Steven.

"Huh? Oh. Um…pretty good." She answered, looking unsure.

"Is everything okay? You look worried."

"O-oh. Yeah, I'm just flustered. I've never been on a date before. I'm excited, but I'm just worried that I'm going to stuff something up" She admitted.

"Woah! Really? You've never been on a date before? That's crazy!" Steven said, looking genuinely surprised.

"Y-yeah. Wait, why is it so surprising?"

The waiter came over with a note pad and drinks.

"Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?" He asked as he placed the drinks down

Steven and Connie had forgotten to check the menus. They quickly eyed over the menu. Making sure that they weren't wasting the waiter's time.

"Just a cheeseburger and fries" Steven replied fast.

"And I'll have the calamari and fries please." Connie replied just as fast.

The waiter wrote down the order.

"I'll be back with your order shortly" He said politely, before walking away.

Steven and Connie looked at each other and sighed with relief.

"We really get into our conversations don't we?" Steven laughed.

"Yeah, we do." Connie smiled. She took a sip of her drink, before asking a question.

"So, about before…why is it so surprising that I've never been on a date?"

"Well, because who wouldn't want to go out on a date with the amazing Connie?

Connie blushed in response.

"W-well, I don't really have any other friends. Apart from you, of course.

"That surprises me even more. I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with you as well?

Connie looked down with a saddened look.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone"

Steven nodded. He looked at her concerned.

"I get bullied. A lot." She said quietly.

Steven looked at her, with an angered look. Luckily, it didn't take long for him to come up with a response.

"Well you don't deserve it. They're fools for treating you like that. And if I ever meet them, they'll have to deal with me".

Connie looked back up at him, speechless.

"No one has ever said anything that nice to me before". She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh Connie, please don't cry."

Steven grabbed a napkin from the table and leaned over to Connie, wiping the tears that streamed down her face.

"You have to promise me you'll tell someone, okay?"

She nodded in reponse.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you". Connie said, speaking the thoughts she had before.

"You were being yourself. I should be the one asking the same thing." Steven replied with a smile.

They looked over at the waiter that was carrying their food.

"Enjoy your food". The waiter said, as he placed the food down.

Steven and Connie starting eating. They talked once Connie had calmed down. They had talked about many things. What movies they've watched, Steven's past adventures, whatever kept them occupied.

"Hey, do you want to take a walk on the beach?" Steven asked.

"Yeah sure!" Connie replied. She looked a lot happier.

They stood up and walked over to the counter, where they paid. Steven got the door for Connie again and walked towards Lion, who had been waiting patiently.

"Here you go Lion." Steven praised him and gave Lion his favourite treat.

He got up and followed behind Steven and Connie. They took off their shoes before walking on the sand.

"Tonight's been really nice. Thank you for taking me on this date." Connie Smiled

"It's always been a pleasure hanging out with you, Madam Connie".

They talked once more, before Steven stopped.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I want to do something with you" Steven reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and a speaker and placed it on the ground. "Faith and Science" started to play.

"What are you doing?" Connie giggled.

Steven only smiled in response. He put his hand on Connie's waist and put his other hand in hers. She put her hand on his should and started to slow dance.

"Did you want to form Stevonnie?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to do something different."

He twirled her around a few times and even picked her up. Towards the end she leaned her head on his and closed her eyes. At the end of the song, they opened their eyes and took a step back. Steven took both of Connie's hands and looked in her eyes.

"Hey, do you want to know why I took you on this date?"

"Of course."

"I really like you, maybe even more. Maybe even love?"

Connie was speechless. She had been waiting so long to hear those words.

"I'm sorry Connie." Steven said, looking down.

"I-I like you too, Steven. A lot." Connie, said finally.

"You're the greatest friend that I ever had" She continued.

"You treat me like a lady, and I can always be myself around you. You always make me smile. I could go on and on. But most of all, you make me feel like I'm someone worth talking to.

Steven pulled her in for a hug. "I like you for being you. You're the smart, sweet, kind. And you're the prettiest girl I know.

He pulled out of the hug, holding her hands again. He leaned in for a small kiss on the cheek.

Connie starred back with shock, trying to process what just happened.

"Did that just happen?" She asked.

"Why, yes. Yes it did". Steven smiled.

"We should get going, if we're late your parents will kill me".

Connie laughed. "Yeah, you're right."

Steven picked up Connie and placed her on lion. He then climbed up and got in front of her.

"Okay lion, you know where to go."

Connie wrapped her hands around Steven's waist and dug her head into his back. He blushed as they jumped through the portal.

 ***10 seconds of teleportation time later***

Lion jumped out of the portal and stayed put. Steven got off and held Connie's hand as she jumped off. They didn't let go until they got to the door. Steven opened the door and shouted

"We're hooooome!"

The Gems and Connie's parents walked towards them.

"Right on time." Dr. Maheswaran said.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Connie beamed.

"You seem happy, what did you guys do?" Pearl asked.

"Not much, but I can say that we had a lot of fun" Connie looked over at Steven and winked.

Steven winked back at her and laughed.

"Well, it's getting late. We better get going." Mr. Maheswaran said. "Thanks for letting us stay over while our daughter went out"

"Oh, anytime!" Pearl answered.

"Thank you so much for taking me out Steven. I'll call you later, okay?" Connie pulled Steven in for a hug.

"Oh, you're welcome." Steven responded, hugging her back.

Connie broke the hug and went to her parents, following them out the door.

"So, how was the date?" Pearl asked.

"It was incredible! Where do I even start?

This day, was a day that Steven would never forget.

Thank you so much for reading my first fanfic! I was thinking of doing another one with Ruby and Sapphire's first date, or even Connie telling Steven about her past experiences with bullying. I would love for you guys to tell me!


End file.
